Sandcastle
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Marik x Malik] Malik can hold a grudge even if he can barely remember what started it. And the one he holds a grudge on? No other than Marik himself.
1. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**SANDCASTLE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yuugiou doesn't belong to me. We clear on that? Good._

_**To readers/reviewers**: Technically… this is not a new fanfic… I had the first part written on paper for quite a while now and have just decided to type it up. Hurray for me! –dodges rotten tomatoes- Alright! I shouldn't have started a new one, but after reading the first chapter—tell me truly— can you blame me? –smiles sweetly-_

_**Started**: Friday, July 22, 2005  
__**Completed**: Saturday, September 17, 2005_

* * *

**Sandcastle  
Chapter 1 – Rain, Rain, Go Away**

It was downright pouring, and oh, how I abhor the rain.

I was dressed in my regular attire: a sleeveless lavender shirt (to match my stunning violet eyes), black leather pants, and my school bag was carelessly slung over my shoulder. Unfortunately, the weather did not agree with my clothes—or was it the other way around?—and left me cold and in a terribly bad mood. I would be shivering as well if I had no self-control. I would not let myself shiver at a bus stop with too many people waiting for the bus.

Where is that damn thing, anyway! I've been out here for fifteen minutes already. Have I mentioned that Isis-neechan shoved an umbrella in my hand _before_ shoving me out the door? No? Well, let me tell you something. The umbrella has _ducks _on it. Bright, yellow, _ducks_. Thrilling.

Oh, right! Ishtar Malik at your service. Well, not really. That is my name, but I'm not really at your service. It sounds nice though, doesn't it? I guess I forgot to introduce myself in my earlier ramblings of the still-not-stopping rain. I scowled at the rain and then at the people staring at my ducks. Yeah, that's right! Mind your own business, you little brat! And… did that little boy over there just laugh at me? Well, your hot pink umbrella isn't any better! My day is going off to a _fine_ start, isn't it? Pfft, stupid kids… I'll squash you all someday.

Is that… it is! It's the goddamn bus! Finally! I hurried on, pushing everyone (especially the kid with the pink umbrella) aside and dropped in a few coins before going to search for a seat. My eye catches sight of my best friend (and sometimes worst… no… _second_ worst enemy) Ryusaki Bakura sitting at the back of the bus with his usual killer smirk. As I walked towards him, I noticed that he _didn't _notice me, and also that he's completely dry (this umbrella does not, and I repeat, does not stop the wind from splashing raindrops on me), and not to mention the fact that he is definitely not holding, or even close to holding, a duck-covered umbrella. I hate him.

"Malik," he greeted as I approached him, still wearing that smirk and (the nerve of him) not even turning from the world to give me a glance.

"Bakura," I curtly replied.

One thing about Bakura: he doesn't use honorifics. He deems it useless and a waste of breath. Of course, this doesn't go well with most, but Heaven and Hell will have to switch places before he gives a damn. As for me… I use the honorifics… just not for some people, and it's not because any of these unnamed people and I are close. Usually, it's the other way around—Bakura being the only exception. Funny, he doesn't seem to notice this honor bestowed upon him.

During the bus ride to the torture chamber er… I mean, school, Bakura said only one thing to me: "What's with the ducks?" I grumbled and turned away, refusing to answer. Bakura has this creepy instinct of what subjects would get on my nerves—and he brings all of them up. Another reason to hate him today.

So here I sit on a bumpy bus with a load of people next to my best friend—Is it just me or is the rain falling harder?—who isn't paying me any attention. The nerve of him. Nobody ignores me! As a sign of my reluctance to be ignored, I grabbed a handful of his long, spiky, white hair and tugged. Or I was about to tug…

"If you don't want your hand detached from your arm you better let go of my hair," Bakura said, his expression blank and his eyes still focused on the blurry images outside.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Then you shouldn't ignore me."

I swear I saw him roll his amber—it could almost be mistaken for red—eyes. Sure, he wasn't facing me, but his face was reflected quite clearly on the window. So the rest of the bus ride, we rode in silence. Actually… it was quite loud on the bus and to achieve silence was near impossible, but—I glanced at Bakura—it might as well be silence if my best friend won't talk to me. Hmm, I just noticed, the handle of the umbrella was also a duck. Great. Just why did we have a duck umbrella anyways? Oh right… Jounouchi Katsuya gave it to me for Christmas. Said something about the ducks reminding him of me. "Ducks go 'quack.' You're a quack…" I got him back for that, got him good. If anyone else thinks I'm a quack, you better start running.

The school—torture chamber—came into view and I glanced over at Bakura. Suddenly, a feeling of superiority swept over me. The rain was falling even harder and Bakura had no umbrella while I had an umbrella (sure… it's still full of horrid ducky goodness, but at least I'm not the one that's going to be drenched). The bus stopped and the students that attended Domino High scurried off. I walked off the bus (I don't scurry), my umbrella already opened and I waited at the side for Bakura to get off. When he finally appeared in the doorway, he held a black umbrella in his hand and opened it right before he stepped out.

What the hell? Where did he get that umbrella? And here I was waiting to see him walk, completely drenched, into class.

He walked right past me and after a few feet he turned around to face me and asked, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

I hurried after him and when I caught up I inquired about his suspiciously obtained umbrella which, might I add, didn't have any ducks or anything else.

"You didn't have it when I got on the bus. How is it that you have an umbrella now?"

"I have my ways."

Damn him and his ways.

Reaching the steps of the school, I proceeded to go in, but stopped with my hand on the handle when I noticed that Bakura wasn't following suit. Instead, he was looking out into the rain and directly at the last person who got off the bus.

"Bakura, what are you waiting for?"

He didn't answer as his focus was still on the boy. I took a clearer look and noticed that the boy had no umbrella and his only protection from the rain was a small book that proved to be no protection at all. The boy reached the steps of the school and stopped in front of Bakura.

"Thanks for letting me 'borrow' your umbrella," Bakura said, handing back the umbrella.

"N-no problem, Ryusaki-sama," the kid stuttered, obviously shivering from the cold and being utterly drenched didn't help the matter.

"Let's go Malik or we'll be late."

I shrugged and followed with the kid hurrying after us. Reaching our lockers, we all changed into our school shoes and promptly put our regular shoes into the locker (the boy and I also stuffed our umbrellas in) and we proceeded on to our classroom. Reaching our classroom 1-B, Bakura slid open the door and walked in. Hmm, seems like the kid is also in the class. Funny that I never noticed. The teacher wasn't there yet, but our class president, Bakura Ryou, was and most of our classmates as well. His head turned toward us as we walked in and when he saw the boy who looked like something that cat dragged in he immediately rushed to his side.

"Yuugi-kun! Why are you so wet?"

Leave it to our class president to be caring to his fellow classmates. From our seats, Bakura and I watched them exchange a few words and it ended with Moto Yuugi shaking his head. Our president left Yuugi alone, and stormed towards us. Okay, so he wasn't storming, but he wasn't looking very happy either.

"Ryusaki-kun, Ishtar-kun, did you two deprive Yuugi-kun of his umbrella for your own purposes?"

"Bakura-kaichou," I began coolly, "I have no need for his umbrella since I already have one, but Bakura on the other hand…" I trailed off and earned a glare from Bakura.

In the beginning, it was really hard for me to call one or the other without both of them responding. Other students didn't have much of a problem because they called Bakura "Ryusaki" and our class president "Bakura." It's easier now, though, ever since Bakura-kaichou became class president because of the new honorific attached to his name.

It was downright uncanny how those two are so similar in outer appearances, and yet so terribly different in personality. Both had a little longer than shoulder-length silver-white hair. Both had brownish eyes (I swear that Bakura-kaichou used to have green eyes) and the only difference is that Bakura's features are more sharp and harsh while Bakura-kaichou's features are softer and he could be more easily mistaken as a female. Don't say that to his face though. He may be kind and perfect to a fault when he's calm, but when he's angered… believe me, it doesn't end pretty.

"Is it crime that he let me borrow his umbrella? Or maybe it's a crime that I took his offer," Bakura said.

Bakura knew that Moto would agree with everything he says, and even Bakura-kaichou wouldn't be able to pull the truth from him. Sometimes I wonder if, us being only in the tenth grade, Bakura has _too much_ power. Even most of the upperclassmen don't bother him in fear of his wrath. It's a good thing I'm his best friend.

"But did you have to take away his umbrella altogether and make him run through the rain?"

"So I wasn't thinking…" Bakura replied nonchalantly.

Bakura-kaichou took a deep breath, brushing back his bangs and I swear I heard him counting to ten before giving Bakura a response.

"Then hopefully next time, if someone lends you their umbrella, you will be more considerate."

Bakura gave a half-grunt, half-snort reply that really didn't mean anything at all, but Bakura-kaichou that took it as a sign of agreement and left the topic, and us alone. He went back to Moto and, from the looks of it, gave him a pass to go and dry himself off.

Bakura and Bakura-kaichou has an unspoken contempt for each other. Bakura's loathing increased greatly when Bakura-kaichou won as class president. Both of them were running, and Bakura was quite confident that he'll win, but as you can see, that isn't the case. Since the votes were anonymous, Bakura didn't know who voted for who so he just took out his anger on the whole class in general. As to why Bakura-kaichou dislikes Bakura… well… since we're really not that close, I'm not quite sure.

I glanced at the clock. 8:03. Class started three minutes ago, but the teacher still wasn't here. Not that I care, but it's unusual for Shimokawa-sensei to be late. She's usually here before any of the students.

I looked around the classroom. Some of my classmates were joking around, especially Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto, the two class clowns. Mazaki Anzu looked like she was about to explode as those two ran in circles around her. I have to admit that she's a pretty girl, but not my type. Way too bossy for my taste and such a temper. I found myself shaking my head with Bakura looking at me weirdly.

The door slid open and Moto returned, mostly dried, and with his hair sticking up in three spikes and instead of one color, there were three. I'm seriously questioning how I ever missed him before. I'm also wondering whether or not the rain dyed his hair that color and the hairdryer (or whatever he used to dry his hair) made his hair stand up like that, or if it's naturally that way. No one seems to think that anything is different about him as he approached his friends (Jounouchi, Honda, and Mazaki) so I'm assuming that's how his hair usually looks. Freaky.

The classroom door slid open again, but I paid it no heed until I hear a familiarly irritating voice that belongs to someone who is bent on my destruction, or at least driving me crazy.

"Malik-chan!"

Ugh… why me?

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_**1.** 1-B is Yuugi's class in the manga so I decided to take that classroom for this story as well._

_**2.** In the anime, Ryou had green eyes in the first season and it suddenly turned brown._

_Yay! This story is from our darling Malik's POV. I do believe that I write better stories when it's in someone's POV, but I usually don't prefer it. Why? Not quite sure. That's just my opinion, of course. Hopefully you enjoyed the first installment of Sandcastle and hopefully you'll wait patiently for the next chapter!_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	2. A New Friendship

**SANDCASTLE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yuugiou doesn't belong to me, and I'm making no profit out of this. It's only for the entertainment of others, and my love for the characters._

_**To readers/reviewers**: I really appreciate your reviews. It really made my day. Before I continue, let me just say that Malik is such a fun character to write. Hopefully I'm really able to keep him sort of in character. If not, then I have failed in writing Malik altogether. How depressing._

_**Started**: Saturday, January 07, 2006  
__**Completed**: Tuesday, January 10, 2006_

* * *

**Sandcastle  
Chapter 2 – A New Friendship**

"Malik-chan!"

As much as I hate to say it, if there was _anything _I feared in this world, it was _him_. Ishiyama Marik. Absolutely **nothing** in this world, or the next, scares me like he does. I love the dark (that's when little kids are most easily spooked). Monsters in the closet or under the bed don't even stand a chance against Isis-neechan when it comes to being scary. Death has no effect on me as it's already an accepted fact that everyone will die someday. Why else do you think I live life to the fullest and wreak havoc with Bakura wherever we go?

I ducked my head and hoped that he won't notice me. When it comes to him, I never have any luck, though. I cringed as his eyes lighted up when he spotted me. Looking over at Bakura, I saw that he was pointing at me. That damn bastard tipped him off! I growled, and plots of revenge already began to fill my head.

I didn't have any time to work on the details of my revenge, though, as Ishiyama had quickly strode over, and latched onto me. I gave a yelp, and soon everyone was looking at us. What did I ever do to deserve this?

"Ishiyama," I began through gritted teeth, "would you kindly _let go of me_?"

"But Malik-chan is nice, and soft, and…" He paused, and to my horror, took a sniff of my hair. "…And Malik-chan smells like flowers."

I burned with anger and embarrassment as Bakura just sat idly beside me, smirking! SMIRKING! I'll kill him. I really will. Just he wait. I mean, what kind of best friend just sits around while I'm being hugged by a psychotic… thing!

The class snickered, and I felt ready to tear them all apart. Limb by limb. Slowly, and painfully. I shuddered as Ishiyama hugged me even tighter. I wanted to punch him, and I would've too, if his arms didn't encircle me, keeping my arms from moving an inch. I knew from experience that squirming was no good either because doing that just made him squeeze tighter.

The screen door slid open again, and the reprimanding voice of Bakura-kaichou rang out from the doorway.

"Ishiyama-sempai! What are you doing to Ishtar-kun?"

"Hugging him," he replied with a cheeky grin. Why that…

"Well, let go. Now," he added when he saw that Ishiyama was nowhere close to letting me go. "You should know better than to bother students in their classrooms, and I suggest you go back to yours."

Ishiyama, with a sigh, slowly released his grip on me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I rubbed my sore shoulders after being squeezed so tightly.

"I was just trying to set a good example to inform people that everyone should get along is all, Bakura-kouhai," Ishiyama said with a grin.

Bakura-kaichou sighed, and moved away from the door to let Ishiyama walk through, "Although I appreciate what you were trying to do, please go back to your classroom."

Ishiyama gave a small frown, but left anyways. Bakura-kaichou also has lots of power in this school. Unlike Bakura, though, he wasn't feared, but respected. That's the only reason why Ishiyama let go of me. If it was anyone besides him, or a teacher, he would've probably clung onto me forever! What a scary thought…

When I was about to thank him for saving me as he walked by, Shimokawa-sensei walked in.

"Sorry, everyone. I was caught in traffic. Now, let's not waste any more time, and start with roll call."

Turning my attention to the front of the class, I made up my mind to thank him during lunch.

-------

"Where are you going?"

With my backpack carelessly slung over my right shoulder, I set off in the opposite direction while Bakura stared at my retreating back. I could tell that he was irritated at me for ignoring him, and I grinned. Ah, revenge sure is sweet.

Waving a hand without turning back to face him I said, "Finding my savior to thank him."

"Savior? What savior?"

"You know," I replied, looking over my shoulder at Bakura who still stood in the same spot where I left him, "the only one who did anything while Ishiyama practically molested me in front of the class."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You mean that wimp of a class president?"

I didn't answer, but just continued walking. I heard him give a snort of disgust and walked off. I smiled good-naturedly as I continued on my walk towards the library. From what I've heard, Bakura-kaichou is usually found reading there. Why anyone would go read in a library during lunch, I would never be able to guess. I mean, don't they make us read enough in class? Why and go read something willingly? I shuddered slightly at the thought. I would've thanked him right after the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch, but after trying to avoid the stampede of my classmates, I lost track of him. I let out a sigh. If I wasn't so intent on thanking him, I wouldn't even be going to the library. Actually, come to think of it, this will be the first time I've ever stepped inside one. There's a first time for everything I guess…

The door to the library creaked open and I peered inside, hoping to catch sight of Bakura-kaichou before actually stepping inside the place. Apparently, my presence is more noticeable than I thought as all heads turned towards me when I stuck my head in. Hmm… seems likes my sexiness doesn't go by unnoticed from the bookish girls either, as many of them blushed a bright red and ducked back behind their book. It's good to be loved wherever I go.

Smirking my sexy, and not I'm-going-to-kill-you (that one belongs to Bakura, and Bakura only), smirk, I made my way into the library. Taking care not to let them know that I know they're all watching me, I made my way to the back of the library while peering at each table to see if Bakura-kaichou was sitting at any one of them.

Finally finding him sitting at a table at the very back of the library next to a window, I plopped down (gracefully, of course) on the seat across from him, and I held back a grin as a startled expression fleeted across his face. I glanced down at the book he was reading, and a horrified expression crossed _my _face. I guess my horrified expression got him out of his shock as he was once again smiling pleasantly. That got me thinking. Does Bakura-kaichou show any other sides of him besides his calm, friendly-to-everyone side, and his serious, I-have-to-carry-out-my-duties-as-class-president side? Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him genuinely laugh. Hmm…

"Is there something you wanted from me, Ishtar-kun?" he asked, that pleasant smile still on his face as he tilted his head sideways in curiosity.

"Ah, yes! I wanted to thank you. So I guess, thank you," I said while smiling sheepishly. I wonder if it was that obvious that I don't say my "please" and "thank you" very often. Add "sorry" to that list as well.

"For what?" he asked, his eyes showing surprise and curiosity. I wonder if his eyes were always so easy to read.

"For uh… saving me… from… ah… Ishiyama," I muttered the last part quickly, but his name still left a bitter taste in my mouth.

For a few seconds, it seems like he didn't know what in the world I was talking about, but I can see the realization dawn on him.

"Oh! It was nothing, really! I was just doing my duties," he replied, that irritatingly soothing smile came back onto his face.

"Ah, well… I wanted to thank you, anyways. Since… you know… you were the only one who actually tried to do something…"

"It was nothing," he repeated in that soft tone of voice that only he, as a guy, could possess and not get teased about it. He might sound incredibly feminine (and his looks do nothing to help), but it suits him, and he never has to raise his voice to command attention. Unless it's Bakura, that is. Bakura is just… impossible.

"So uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment as I searched for something to say. Then my eyes landed on that horrendously thick book in front of him, and I blurted out, "what are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh, this? It's supposedly the most thorough book in the school library on Egyptian history, myths, and such."

I'm quite perceptive, if I do say so myself for I could see that the smile on his face has changed. Just a little bit, but it did change. It was still a nice and pleasant smile, but the edges of his mouth lifted just a little higher, and the excitement that wasn't there before, shone in volumes from his eyes.

"You're interested in Egyptian stuff?"

"I know it might be strange, but I'm completely fascinated by it. My father's an archeologist, and his excavations are usually somewhere in Egypt, and, every once in a while, he'll send me something he finds."

"Oh, really?" I asked, getting a bit interested myself. I think this was the first time he ever mentioned anything about his family, or that I know of.

I probably just imagined it, but right after he said that, he stiffened, and immediately returned to his book. Although I wanted to ask about his father, his reaction after just talking about him told me to avoid that subject… for now. Wonder why his father was such a touchy subject.

Seeing that he was getting really uncomfortable in my presence, but not yet wanting to leave, I changed the topic. "I'm from Egypt, you know."

"Oh, is that so? That's really wonderful," he murmured without looking up for his book.

I frowned, and tried another tactic. "My Onee-chan brought a lot of books from Egypt to Japan, and, I guess you can say, she's a historian of sorts and specializes in Egyptian history. If you want, I can ask her to let you borrow some books, and maybe you can also have a talk with her or something. God knows she's been dying to have someone to talk to about it ever since we left Egypt, but I'm not that interested in that stuff so…" I trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

He lifted his head up slowly, and I saw that the excitement was slowly returning to his eyes.

"Really?" he asked in a rather breathless tone. Sheesh, he must really like this stuff…

"Uh… yea… why not?"

He stared at me with such awe that I felt myself blush from under his gaze. His eyes really don't hide anything. The ring of the bell alarmed both of us as he reeled back in shock, and I literally jumped out of my seat.

"Hehehe, I guess lunch just ended."

"Yea," he murmured, putting a bookmark between the pages of his book before closing it.

When he turned back towards me, my eyes widened in surprise. He had a smile on that I've never seen before. It was a bright, joyous smile, and not the calm, placid smile he always has on. If he keeps this up, I might have a rival for the females' affections.

"Shall we go? We have math with Kiyama-sensei next, and you know how she hates it when we're late."

"Yea, let's go."

As he walked in front of me, hugging that gigantic book against his chest, I smiled. Although I don't think we're official friends yet, I think we will be very good friends in the future. I wonder what Bakura will say to that. I grinned widely. He'll be so mad it won't even be funny. It'll be hilarious! There's nothing more entertaining then a fuming Bakura as long as you have the insurance that only comes from being his best friend.

"Um…" Bakura-kaichou stopped in front of me, and turned around to face me. "Although I don't mean to sound pushy or anything… um… just when exactly do you think I might be able to go and meet your sister?"

I laughed, "Don't worry, Bakura-kaichou! You can come anytime you like. We usually don't have anything to do, so just pop by whenever you have time."

He looked completely appalled at my suggestion. "Oh, but that won't be right! To show up uninvited doesn't show very good etiquettes, and I don't wish for your sister to get a bad impression of me and kick me out before I get to ask her any questions!"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Alright. Alright. I'll ask her today, and I'll give you the answer tomorrow."

He smiled that bright smile at me again, and I'm surprised I wasn't blinded yet.

"Thank you, Ishtar-kun! You really are a very kind person despite… Oh! Um… never mind…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, really! It's quite terrible of me to even think of such a thing and…"

"You can tell me. Come on!"

He bit his lower lip, and sighed, "Well… despite… the fact that you hang around with Ryusaki-kun."

"Bakura? He really isn't such a bad person once you get to know him. Still sadistic as hell, and probably psychotic as well, but not a bad guy."

He gave me a "hmm" that didn't really mean anything before walking into the classroom, but I could tell he was still quite disbelieving of the fact that Bakura wasn't all that bad. So it was a bit hard to believe. Alright, _really _hard to believe, but Bakura isn't all bad. He's just being… Bakura.

Hearing a low grumbling, I looked down at my stomach. Oh… right… I didn't get any lunch. Damn it. Taking a glance at the clock as I settled into my seat, I groaned. Two more hours without any food in my stomach. I'll never survive!

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_A blooming friendship between Malik and Ryou? What will Bakura think? What will Marik think? It will be a Marik x Malik and probably (most likely) a Bakura x Ryou, though. So the friendship that's supposed to blossom between Malik and Ryou will remain a friendship. Unless I decide to get a little more evil then usual and mess with their emotions even more… -grins-_

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
